Sketchy
by To Tuckborough
Summary: FFVI. A collection of ten oneshots featuring our favorite mouthy artist.
1. Relm Tells a Joke

**Sketchy**

By Surimu

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy VI (or any of them for that matter) or anyone/thing/place associated with them. This disclaimer covers this fanfiction in its entirety.

**Rating**: K+

**Summary**: A collection of ten oneshots featuring our favorite mouthy artist.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**1. Relm Tells a Joke**

"You are the Doman knight, correct?" Cyan turned, expecting to come face-to-face with whomever had addressed him, but was slightly surprised to see that no one was there. He heard a quiet cough and followed the sound down to its source: a small, snowy-haired man with a curious twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, sir, you are correct." The twinkle in the elderly man's eyes seemed to intensify.

"I remember trying to teach my granddaughter Doman; she claimed that, if I was unable to pronounce it, she refused to learn it. Perhaps you could try to teach her a few phrases?"

"I would be delighted, sir. Couldst thou point her out to me?" The aged man grinned and bobbed his head toward a corner where a young girl sat scribbling on a pad of paper.

Cyan strode purposefully up to the girl, who looked up, somewhat curious about the man standing in front of her, but also somewhat irritated at the fact that he was blocking the light she was using to draw.

"I'm Relm," she said. She considered adding, "And you're standing in my light," but deemed he was too big to anger. Not that something like that had ever stopped her before.

"Greetings, Miss Relm. My name is Cyan Garamonde. You're grandfather tells me that you, at one time, were learning Doman, correct?" The young girl raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh."

"Dost thou recall any of thine lectures?" Relm blinked once. Twice. Cyan mimicked her.

"Huh?" The knight was about to repeat himself—in a plainer speech—when Relm suddenly snapped her fingers.

"Oh wait, I remember this one joke I read!" Cyan smiled slightly and nodded, urging her to tell him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Doman knight turned slowly and began walking toward his cabin. Strago noticed the blank expression on the man's paler-than-usual face and stifled a chuckle. He glanced at his granddaughter, who still sat in the corner, drawing happily in the bright light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:** I apologize if anyone seems out-of-character in this chapter (and those to come). Also, as a note on when these would take place, I suppose they could be any time after Relm and Strago join the party but before the final battle with Kefka.

Thank-you for your time~!


	2. Relm Isn't Charmed

**2. Relm Isn't Charmed**

Relm had been drawing again when she felt a presence behind her. Turning, she found the young king of Figaro looking like the cat that ate the cluck. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"You are quite the artist, my lady," he remarked, studying the sketch she was currently working on: Sabin and Cyan trying desperately to get Gau to stop eating Setzer's cards before the gambler could see. Her eyes narrowed more.

"Whaddaya want?" Edgar lowered himself into the chair next to her, then proceeded to look back and forth, as if to make sure no one was listening to the "secret" he was about divulge.

"Maybe, when this is all over, you could paint a picture of our group for the Kingdom of Figaro, eh?" he stage whispered, adding a conspiratorial wink at the end. The girl stared at him skeptically.

"Would I get paid for it?" Terra, who had been about ready to ask the king a question, stopped when she saw that he was conversing with the young artist. She leaned back against the wall, trying very hard not to eavesdrop.

Edgar had, by this time, gotten over his initial shock at Relm's question. The charming smile that was known to every lady in Figaro—and many outside of it—soon graced his face.

"How about being princess for a day? Think about it; beautiful clothes, delicious food, and no lessons all day!" He glanced around hurriedly to make sure Strago hadn't heard the last part before turning back to Relm, who seemed to be considering his offer.

Edgar watched as she hopped off her chair and gathered her art supplies.

"Well, what do you say, princess?" Relm gave him a rather blank stare.

"I'd rather be paid in full." The king remained in his seat, dumbfounded, as the girl walked away. Terra, meanwhile, couldn't help letting a small smile slip out.

'I guess I'm not the only one immune to his charm,' she thought. 'Perhaps I'm more normal than I suspected.' She pushed herself from the wall and wandered off, forgetting her question.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank-you for your time~!


	3. Relm Plays Her Cards Right

**3. Relm Plays Her Cards Right**

"Hi!" Setzer didn't glance up from his game of solitaire; there was only one person on the airship who could make a greeting sound like a demand.

"Play cards with me." And then make an actual demand. The gambler sighed. He wanted to protest, but he knew there was no getting out of this; if he didn't play with her, someone was sure to berate him for upsetting a little girl.

Relm beamed when she saw him shuffling the deck. She slid into the seat across from him with a devilish look on her face.

"The name of the game is Crazy Eights! Deal 'em out, captain!" Setzer raised an eyebrow slightly but complied.

"I'm going first," she announced. The man smiled slightly; everyone always thought going first was to their advantage. He placed a four of spades on her four of hearts. She huffed, putting a hand on her hip as she studied her cards. He smiled again and examined his own cards.

"Ha!" The game continued. She huffed and placed a hand on her hip again when he lost another of his cards.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Setzer grew mildly frustrated; his hand seemed to be growing while hers was almost nonexistent.

Finally, placing her last card on the pile, Relm grinned a cheeky grin.

"All right, what do I win?" Setzer glared at the girl. Nevertheless, he began searching his pockets for some small trinket that he could give to her as a prize. It was about then that Strago strolled up to the table. He squinted at his granddaughter.

"Relm, what is that in your lap?" The gambler's head shot up, and he, also, shot out of his chair. There, in Relm's lap, sat a stack of drawing paper and one of her magical paintbrushes. A half-done ace of clubs was on the top sheet. He turned to the girl with a icy stare. She grinned, but when he turned to leave, she protested.

"Hey, I thought I heard you liked low tricks like that!" Setzer stopped, covering his face with his hand and trying not to smile. He dug a ring out of one of his pockets; it was of no importance to him, and it would surely be too big on her. He spun around, dropping the ring on the table.

"I look forward to another game," he said with a smile. As Relm happily examined her new treasure, Setzer tried to recall how many games he knew in which dice were used. Not that they would be loaded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank-you for your time~!


	4. Relm Gets a Tattoo

**4. Relm Gets a Tattoo**

Terra wasn't sure whether she should be fascinated or baffled; Sabin was drawing on himself.

He had asked to borrow the ink and pen she occasionally used to write one of her rediscovered memories down. She had offered him some paper as well, but he refused, saying he already had something to use. And now, there he was, clumsily drawing something on one of his muscular arms, wincing every time he accidentally stuck himself with the pen.

She craned her neck in an effort to see exactly what it was he was drawing when he stood, quite suddenly, with a look of triumph on his face.

"Hey, Terra! Check it out!" Now, as far as she could tell, an awkward, inky version of a Slam Dancer was "tattooed" to his left bicep.

"Look! I can make it dance!" He proceeded to flex, and the dancer seemed to move. Terra smiled.

"That's great, Sabin." He nodded, obviously very pleased with himself.

"Now I gotta find that kid. I'm sure she'd like this." She nodded absentmindedly as she began cleaning up the ink spots on the table.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sabin eventually found Relm sketching away, as usual. She looked up, one eyebrow already raised. Immediately noticing the dark, blotchy picture on his arm, the other eyebrow shot up.

"Lookee here, Relm; I can make it dance!" He flexed again, and the dancer took up its repetitive sway.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Relm met his grin with a bored expression.

"Oh, I can do that, too," she claimed, and turned back to her drawing. The Figaroan twin smiled.

"What?" he asked with a half-laughing voice. The young artist sighed and put down her paper. Picking up one of her brushes, she quickly painted something purple on her skin. Sabin looked on in surprise when a miniature version of Ultros danced across the girl's arm.

Strago entered the room in time to see the creature spin around his granddaughter's wrist a few times before coming to rest on her shoulder.

"Relm! Haven't I told you not to draw on yourself?" The child's look turned from one of guilt to one of defiance.

"No. You told me not to draw _myself_. 'Cause one of me is enough." The old man sighed.

"Where on earth did you even get the idea to give yourself a tattoo?" Sabin quickly placed a hand over the crude drawing on his arm and began backing out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Terra saw Sabin again, he was trying to scrub the inky Slam Dancer off his skin with a wet cloth. She thought she heard him mutter something about, "not fair," and "didn't even move her arm," but she could have been mistaken.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank-you for your time~!


	5. Relm Plays Nice?

**5. Relm Plays Nice?**

Locke was sitting in a random chair, thinking of nothing in particular, when the youngest member of their group approached him with a bright smile pasted on her face. She was holding a piece of paper with one of her amazing pictures on it.

"Whatcha got there, kid?" he asked, crouching down to her level and giving her a small smile. Her brilliant grin grew impossibly, suspiciously bigger.

"It's a picture," she began, offering him the piece of paper, "for you!" He looked at the small child with surprise before examining the drawing; it was him, standing triumphantly on a ridiculously high mountain of artifacts and various other treasures. He mirrored her grin.

"It's great! Looks just like me." His grin quickly turned into a confused frown when he noticed she was standing with her arms wide open.

"What?"

"I want a hug!"

"Huh?!" The girl opened her eyes as wide as she possibly could.

"For drawing you the picture. I want a hug!"

Locke rubbed the back of his neck before shrugging.

"All right..." He awkwardly embraced the child for a few moments before she pulled away with a smirk on her face. Before he could say anything, she ran off.

The treasure hunter returned to his chair, thoroughly bewildered. His state of puzzlement was soon remedied by the shouting of an old man in the next room.

"Relm, where on earth did you get all that money?!" Locke shot out of his chair and quickly searched his person for his secret stash. It wasn't there.

"Aww, come on, grandpa! It's just some treasure I found!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Celes was about to ask Locke why he was standing in the middle of the room with his mouth hanging open, but when he sighed and began to walk away, she figured she wouldn't bother.

She did, however, want to know who this "clever kid" was who was making him chuckle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank-you for your time~!


	6. Relm Wants More Color

This chapter is dedicated to **Shadow's Interceptor**; thanks for the review! Also, a big thank-you to **Skykhanhunter** for being the first to review this story!

* * *

**6. Relm Wants More Color**

Shadow stared at the small girl standing in front of him. She stared back.

"I'm going to paint you," she said finally. He continued to stare.

"No." She clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"I'm using a normal brush, so I _am_ going to paint you."

"No," the man repeated, feeling the edges of his patience begin to fray. Relm began setting up her painting supplies, completely ignoring her soon-to-be subject. Shadow's left eye gave the slightest twitch as, upon finishing her setup, the girl turned to stare at him once again.

"There's something wrong with you," she said bluntly. Though her honesty was appreciated, her tactfulness was sorely missed.

"What do you mean?" If Relm was surprised by the almost unnoticeable hint of interest in his voice, she didn't show it.

"I like to use lots of colors when I paint, and _you_," she said, brandishing her paintbrush at him, "are not colorful enough." He motioned to the small areas of blue, red, and gold on his clothing and armor. She didn't look impressed.

"That's not good enough." She stared for a second longer before a triumphant look overcame her features. Removing her hat, she offered it to the assassin.

"Wear this," she commanded. His eyes narrowed, and a slight sneer formed behind his mask.

"Absolutely not." Relm sighed, shrugging. Shadow, taking this as a sign of defeat, replaced his sneer with a smug smile. However, the artist's next action soon rid him of his smirk.

"Grandpa, Shadow's letting me throw pointy stuff at the walls!" The silent man quickly snatched the hat out of her hand and awkwardly placed it on his head. The last thing he needed was the old man lecturing him on appropriate behavior. Relm beamed and went straight to work on her painting.

* * *

Sabin was wandering around the airship when he saw something surprising and rather comical: Shadow, the aloof assassin, posing for Relm, a ten-year-old girl, with said girl's brightly-colored cap perched on his head like a Gigan Toad. The Figaroan man began to back away slowly, knowing that Shadow would not appreciate anyone witnessing this embarrassing ordeal. As soon as he was sure he was out of earshot, the blonde man began laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

"Done! Whatcha think?" The artist turned her finished painting so Shadow could see. Sure enough, a perfect likeness of himself adorned the page. And there was that accursed hat. As if reading his mind, the girl held out her hand.

"Okay, gimme back my hat." He gladly removed the cap and returned it to its owner. Then, as he looked on in slight amazement, Relm gathered her supplies and left without so much as another glance at him. He sighed, rubbing his temple.

"There's something wrong with you," he muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **First of all, sorry for the long wait! Secondly, sorry if this one is out-of-character and a bit unbelievable/silly.

Thank-you for your time~!


	7. Relm Writes

**7. Relm Writes**

"But _Grandpa_! I gotta help save the world!" Relm pouted as her grandfather stared at her sternly. The old man shook his head.

"Just because we're helping them out does not give you the right to neglect your studies. And no one is going anywhere right now anyway," he added when she gave a disbelieving look. He sighed as she grumbled to herself, hunching her shoulders and crossing her arms. He motioned to the stack of paper in front of her.

"Practice your penmanship, Relm." She huffed again, but readied a sheet of paper all the same. Strago smiled and wandered over to a nearby chair. Settling into it, he extracted a book from the folds of his cloak and began to read.

* * *

A tickling sensation on the elderly man's toes caused him to start and direct his focus to his feet. Two odd-looking creatures were teetering precariously on the edges of either foot. Abandoning his book, Strago snatched one of them up. Upon closer examination, it looked to be a lowercase "h" with small, cat-like paws and two beady eyes on top. He stared in confusion for a moment, before lifting his other foot up to study the second one. A small "s" stared back at him.

"Relm!" He shook the living letters off before hurrying over to his granddaughter.

"What on earth do you think..." he paused to watch an "o" that had tripped roll across the table.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?!" Relm grinned up at the old man.

"Practicing my penmanship!" Before Strago could begin his lecture, he heard a commotion in the next room. Shuffling quickly to the door, he opened it only to be greeted with utter chaos.

Edgar swatted at a swarm of b's that were hovering over his head, while Locke was trying desperately to remove the vicious looking "w" that was biting his arm; Gau was chasing after a group of d's, and Setzer was picking the rogue k's, q's, and j's out of his card deck; Shadow threatened a capital "A" with his shuriken as Interceptor barked at the "z" that was teasing him; Terra was biting her lip, examining what looked to be a crushed "x" while Celes nudged it with her foot; Sabin was squishing one "g" after another, and Cyan almost choked on the "t" that was in his cup; Gogo was mimicking Mog, who busily danced around a group of m's, while Umaro tried to pick various letters out of his hair. Everyone looked at Relm, some annoyed, others amused, a few indifferent. Strago, however, was angry.

"I just don't understand why you can't take your studies seriously, child!" he fumed as Relm stared at the floor. He felt something crawling up his sleeve.

"Oh, you!" he shouted angrily. Pulling it out, he found that it was another letter. Indeed a "u" blinked back at him. He chuckled slightly at his unintentional joke. Relm looked up in surprise. Noticing what her grandfather was holding, she too began to laugh. Soon, everyone was either laughing or smiling at the sheer lunacy of the situation.

Strago patted his granddaughter on the head, and she beamed up at him. Her smile quickly spun around when he retrieved a plain fountain pen from his cloak and offered it to her.

"Now, go finish your work."

"Aw, _Grandpa_!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I just have to say that this one was a lot of fun to write. It's probably my favorite chapter so far.

Thank-you for your time~!


End file.
